Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device including an antenna.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional notebook or tablet computer, an antenna is disposed at a top side of a screen, and is arranged side by side with an image-capturing unit. However, with the increased multifunctional requirements of the notebook (or tablet computer), more and more electronic elements should be disposed at the top of the screen, and the mounting space at the top side of the screen inside the notebook is insufficient. When the antenna is adjacent to the image-capturing unit, noise can occur, and transmission of the antenna is deteriorated.
Additionally, in the conventional notebook or tablet computer, a copper foil ground layer is disposed between the housing and the display, which covers a back side of the display, and is coupled to the antenna as a ground element of the antenna. The conventional design has a complicated assembly process and an increased cost.